I Hope You Had The Time of Your Life
by heartbreak in stereo
Summary: Yugi/Yami friendship fic. Green Day songfic.


**Okay, so this was written out of bordem and me listening to Green Day. The title is from a song by them called Good Riddance (Time of Your Life).  
I normally write yaoi stuff, but this is just a friendship thing between Yami and Yugi. But to me it's kinda fluffy. :  
Enjoy.**

* * *

A year had passed from the day, all the way back in Egypt. Three-hundred and sixty-five days, and probably a handful of months added onto that. But not one day went by that _he_ didn't cross that young boy's mind.

Well, his friends considered him a boy still, mainly in height, but as far as maturity and common sense went he was wise beyond his years.

Having a spirit of a pharaoh inhabit your body tends to do that to you.

Over time, part of his heart healed. Even to this day, however, he still feels uneasy about how _lonely_ he felt. Sure, he had his friends who were unquestionably loyal, but part of him wasn't there anymore--it vanished into the everlasting nothingness people of today's society call the Afterlife. He tried to explain this to his friends, but no one really completely understood. Their lips would turn up into a half-heartened smile, give an attempt to share a few comforting words, and he'd sigh, knowing they really did mean good and that they truly cared, but they didn't know just how utterly _boring_ and unnerving the solitude really was.

Ryou didn't really get it; he was just happy his random moments of "blacking out" came to an end when Bakura left. And talking Marik, who lived all the way in Egypt, was out of the question. The cost would be too much and plus, he didn't have a bond with the evil side that was wiped out during Battle City.

Searching for some escape, little Yugi turned to something many teenagers, children, and adults use to let out any and all emotions.

Music.

The result of that is the reason why he was sitting on a wooden stool in a local coffee shop, at nine o' clock at night, with an acoustic guitar resting on his leg. A single microphone was on the stand in front of him. He had already played a few songs, but he still had to swallow the lump of anxiety that was in his throat.

"This last song is a song by Green Day. It describes a..a friendship I had with someone, who is now gone. I don't know exactly where he is, but I hope he's okay, and happy with what happened in his life," Yugi felt slightly awkward at that moment, considering half the people in the shop were looking up from their coffee or maybe even a muffin, listening to the words he said. "This song's called Good Riddance."

His pick in his right hand, his fingers found their place on the strings, and he began to sing.

"_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road.  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go.  
So make the best of the test, and don't ask why.  
__It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time._

_It's something unpredictable,  
but in the end is right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind,  
__Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time.  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial,  
__For what it's worth, it was worth all the while._

_It's something unpredictable,  
but in the end was right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

_It's something unpredictable,  
but in the end was right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._"

He kept strumming the guitar, where in the actual song a violin would be playing along in the background, but he wasn't Green Day, now was he? Plum purple eyes looked up from the guitar to the people who were simply sitting at the tables, sipping on whatever beverage they had. Some were reading, some were talking softly with a friend, and others had their attention on Yugi. Maybe because they were enjoying the sound of the acoustic and his soft, enchanting voice. He went from strumming to picking individual strings, singing the last verse of the song.

"_It's something unpredictable,  
but in the end is right.  
I hpoe you had the time of your life..._"

When the song came to an end, multiple claps were given. It wasn't a full out applause--it wasn't a gig or anything he was performing at--but a couple people put their hands together a few times, a small smile on their faces to show they enjoyed the music. A smile of his own grew on his face, and he muttered a thanks into the microphone.

It was strange, the transition from being comfortably singing in front of strangers you didn't know, but when the song was over and your mind was no longer lost in the music, you became the nervous, shy person once again.

Looking over those who were sitting at the tables, before continuing to the next song, his eyes became fixed on a certain person, and his eyes stretched until they were the size of dinner plates. He placed his guitar gently on the ground so it wouldn't be damaged, and got off the small stage (it could fit a couple people on it; it was nothing grand) and he ran over to that person.

Maybe two or three people turned their heads when Yugi tightly embraced his long-time friend, a few tears escaping his eyes. He burried his head in his friend's chest, refusing to let go.

"Yami..wha--how--" he couldn't bring himself to finish his sentance. All he cared for was that he was with Yami again.

"Yugi," that rich, deep voice said his name, sending a tingle down his spine. It brought more comfort than the sympathy his friends gave him.

"I missed you, I missed you so much!" Yugi admitted, breaking away from the hug to get a good look at the former pharaoh's face.

Yami's normally hard face was softened by his hikari's relief and happiness to see him again. "I missed you too." Was all he could bring himself to say at the moment. They simply stood there, looking at each other, until Yami broke the silence. "Do you want to have some coffee?"

A large smile broke out on the younger one's face. "I'd love to."

* * *

**The song is titled 'Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)' by Green Day. If you haven't already, go check it out, it's amazing.  
A review or something would be very much appreciated. As I said, this was written out of bordem and listening to Green Day non-stop all day.  
Thanks for reading.  
xoxo.**


End file.
